3000 Days
by Aya Heartfillia
Summary: Janji, Hati, dan Tahta. Mana yang lebih unggul bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Pernahkah seseoran berpikir mengapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat sebanyak Hyuuga Hinata menanyakan kenapa 100 hari terasa begitu lama?

Sudah berapa ribu detik yang terlewati saat dia menunggu sosok yang mendiami inti jantungnya?

100 hari? Bukan, hatinya tidak sesepele itu..

"tidakkah kau lelah Sasuke?" lirih Hinata.

Angin musim semi yangberhembus hari ini mengingatkan janji Sasuke yang diucapkannya di bawah bintang di malam musim semi, ribuan hari yang lalu.

Ya, sebanyak itulah hari yang telah Hinata lewati dengan bayang-bayang Sasuke dalam hari-harinya.

Kemana janji 100 hari yang telah lama lalu?

Kata-katanya seolah terbang seperti angin musim semi yang membawa pergi kenangan tentang dirinya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lalu melipat kertas koran yang baru saja dia baca, namun kumpulan berita-berita itu seolah menambah luka Hinata.

'**Uchiha Group akan mengeratkan hubungannya dengan Haruno Corp dengan janji pernikahan!'**

Sungguh, apa penantian Hinata seakan angin lalu bagi Sasuke?

SasuHina~

pria itu mendesah panjang.

Kembali, gadis masa lalu itu memasuki ruang hatinya untuk sekian kalinya.

rasa bersalah itu selalu kembali saat dia menatap langit malam, janji 100 hari seakan tenggelam begitu saja.

Sungguh, bukan itu inginnya, hanya Sang waktu yang belum memberikan waktu yang tepat padanya.

2.995 hari..

Dia sendirian di negeri yang ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari negeri dimana gadis itu tinggal bersama hatinya..

Sasuke hidup tanpa cinta.

Namun saat Sasuke memutuskan kembali setelah sekian lama, janji antara kedua perusahaan mematahkan nyali-nya untuk menatap mata sang gadis.

Akhirnya, Sasuke tak kembali

Walaupun dia tau, Hinata-nya sedang menunggu.

"aku merindukanmu" tangannya mengelus figura yang berisi potret Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

_**3000 Days Promises**_

**Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasuke & Hinata**

**Author: Aya Heartfilia**

_2996 Days_

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lalu matanya kembali menatap pemandangan diluar mobil.

"apa kita akan langsung ke kantor Uchiha-sama?" tanya supir.

"ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, kau bisa kembali ke kantor" jawab Sasuke.

"baik"

Sasuke mendesah dalam hati, bukankah ini dia inginkan? Kembali ke kota asalnya?

Namun beban hatinya terasa tidak berkurang, masih terselip pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya.

Hanya jarak yang tidak begitu jauh yang memisahkan mereka sekarang, tidak lagi terhalang samudra luas.

Namun, dimanakah sang gadis?

Dimana Hyuuga Hinata-nya?

Sasuke terlalu takut untuk bertanya maupun memikirkannya.

SasuHina~

Gadis itu nampak berkutat dengan kain-kain berkualitas dihadapannya.

"berhentilah bekerja Hinata, ayo ikut makan siang bersama kami" ujar Ino, namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala Hinata.

"kalian pergilah, aku akan menyelesaikan yang ini dulu"

Ino menatap iba Hinata, belakangan ini gadis itu terlihat semakin kacau, dia datang ke kantor dengan kantung mata dan wajah pucat.

Dan rekan kerja Hinata itu tau pasti apa yang membuat hati sahabatnya begitu hancur.

"baiklah, telfon aku bila aku perlu sesuatu" Hinata mengangguk dan Ino keluar.

Bahkan saat jam kerja selesai, Hinata masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Sampai perasaan itu muncul..

"Sasuke" lirih Hinata saat memandangi sekelilingnya, nafasnya semakin cepat karena dia berlari dari kantornya ke taman.

Dia tidak tau mengapa perasaan ini muncul setelah sekian lama, dan itu sangat mengganggunya..

Perasaan saat Sasuke ada disekitarnya.

Hinata duduk di bangku taman itu.

Entah berapa kali air mata sudah menuruni pipinya, Hinata tau, awan tau, bahkan Sasuke pun pasti tau..

Hatinya tidak bersalah.

Lalu kenapa dia menangis? Seolah mengharapkan sosok itu kembali lagi dalam hidupnya.

SasuHina~

Pria itu berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya dengan air yang mengucur di wastafel, dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

'_**aku membenci diriku sendiri' **_sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"ARRGHH!" selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanya suara amukan Sasuke di kamarnya.

Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, namun dirinya sekarang semakin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

"bawa gadis itu kehadapanku" perintah Itachi yang berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke.

"baik tuan" jawab ajudan Itachi.

SasuHina~

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, raut wajahnya tidak lepas dari kegugupan. Karena bukan sekali ini saja Hinata berada di posisi ini, didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Uchiha Itachi di rumah besarnya, ini adalah kedua kalinya.

Dan tentu saja, pertemuan pertamanya tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik.

"maaf aku membuatmu berada disini lagi Hyuuga-san" ujar Itachi yang duduk dihadapannya.

"tidak apa-apa Uchiha-sama, tapi..apa alasannya?"

"kau tau Sasuke ada di Jepang?" mata Hinata membulat kaget, dia memandang Itachi sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"jadi Sasuke belum bertemu denganmu" Itachi tersenyum lalu melihat Hinata.

"kalau begitu jangan bertemu dengannya, kau pasti tau dia akan menikah dengan putri dari keluarga yang terhormat" Hinata berusaha menutupi suaranya yang bergetar.

"saya tau, tapi saya tidak mengerti kenapa anda sangat membenci saya" cicit Hinata.

"apa kau tidak mengerti? Sasuke terancam kehilangan semuanya! Dia akan kehilangan Sakura, perusahaannya dan diolok-olok dunia karena dia memilih gadis sepertimu" suara Itachi meninggi.

"saat Sasuke bertemu denganmu, dia tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, kau pasti tau itu. Dan saat dia bertemu denganmu, dia harus kehilangan segalanya" air mata tak lagi terbendung di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"karena itu jangan temui dia! Sasuke akan mundur bila kau menjauhinya"

Kepala hinata bagai diisi dengan seluruh kalimat Itachi, perlahan dia teringat kalimat menyakitkan pria ini 8 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kepergian Sasuke.

'_**bagaimana cinta anak-anak berusia 18 tahun bisa begitu tidak tau malu?! Kau hanya gadis miskin yang hidupnya dibiyayai dari pajak yang kami bayar, bagaimana kau berpikir bisa mendapatkan adikku?' **_

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar kalimat menyayat hati Itachi.

"saya.." Hinata mengangkat dagunya menhadap Itachi.

"saya mencintai Sasuke dan saya tidak peduli betapapun menyeramkannya anda, saya tetap mencintainya" gadis itu bisa melihat kilat marah di mata Itachi.

"tapi, saya tidak akan menyakitinya dengan membuatnya bersama gadis miskin seperti saya dan kehilangan segalanya, karena itu saya mohon.." Hinata berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menahan tangisannya.

"jangan hubungi saya lagi" Itachi menatap Hinata, sedikit rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya, kembali membuka luka lama yang bersarang setelah sekian lama.

"saya permisi" seiring gadis itu berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya, batin Itachi bertanya-tanya

"apa aku membuatnya terluka seperti ayah melukai hatimu Konan?" Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

SasuHina~

Hinata terus berjalan keluar dari rumah besar Uchiha, hatinya begitu terluka.

"Kami-sama" kaki Hinata terasa lemas saat dia sudah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

8 tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Itachi juga melakukan hal yang menyakitkan padanya, memberikan penawaran atau lebih kasarnya, mengusirnya.

Namun Hinata yang saat itu sangat penakut memilih untuk bungkam, namun Sasuke menguatkannya, berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya pria itu pergi..

Lantas apa Hinata masih bisa bersama dengan pria yang meninggalkannya sendirian?

Sebuah Rahasia yang tak seorang pun tau, tangisan Hinata selama 8 tahun, seolah tak cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menyiksanya, sekarang pria itu membiarkan dirinya kembali duduk di ruangan bersama kakaknya.

Jahat.

SasuHina~

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya saat pelayan itu mengucapkan nama 'gadis'-nya.

"apa kau bilang? Itachi menemui Hinata?"

"iya tuan, nona Hyuuga baru saja pergi" Sasuke berlari keluar dan menerobos masuk ke ruangan Itachi dengan kilat marah di matanya.

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tenang.

"apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Itachi , mencoba untuk menurunkan emosinya.

"kau pasti sudah tau"

"aku tanya apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" sekali lagi, Sasuke menahan emosinya yang siap meledak.

"aku hanya bicara dengannya, tapi gadis itu semakin pintar, dia langsung mengerti perkataanku" Itachi menatap mata Sasuke intens, seolah mencoba membuat Sasuke semakin emosi.

"sudah kukatakan jangan menganggunya, jangan bicara dengannya dan jangan menyentuhnya! Apa kau pikir aku bercanda?" Sasuke menarik kerah Itachi semakin kuat kearahnya.

"kau akan menikah, dan dia mengerti dan meninggalkanmu, hanya itu" baru saja Sasuke akan melayangkan tinju-nya, namun dia kembali menahannya, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada berkelahi dengan pria ini.

"bila terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku bersumpah tidak akan tinggal diam" Sasuke membuang kasar kepalan tangannya di kerah baju Itachi lalu kembali ke kamarnya sebelum menyuruh asistennya.

"Hinata, tunggu aku sebentar lagi" lirih Sasuke.

SasuHina~

2997 Days

Pagi ini hujan turun.

Kedua bola mata bulan itu menatap kaca di ruangannya yang basah karena hujan.

Diluar kantor, diseberang ruangan Hinata, ada sebuah toko roti ala Prancis yang selalu membelai perut Hinata setiap pagi dengan harum roti yang dipanggang.

Dan diseberang sana pula, detik itu,

Pria itu berdiri dengan tegap, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kepedihan, rasa hampa, dan..

Kerinduan.

Hinata tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya, namun 4 detik sudah cukup untuk Hinata yang akhirnya menoleh lagi untuk memastikan indra penglihatannya.

Namun pria itu masih disana

Dengan setelah jas biru navy-nya yang basah karena air hujan, rambut yang selalu tertata rapi itu basah, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Namun pria itu merogoh saku celananya, meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu

DRRT

Hinata melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, 1 pesan masuk.

_**From: unknown number**_

_**Hinata**_

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, hendak mengetikkan sesuatu, seolah ingin menumpahkan kerinduannya pada pria itu, namun akhirnya dia hanya membalik layar ponselnya menghadap meja kerjanya.

DRRT

_**From: unknown number**_

_**Aku merindukanmu**_

Hinata melirik kearah sosok diseberang jalan itu, ditangannya masih memegang ponselnya, berharap Hinata membalas pesan singkatnya.

Tangannya bergetar seraya membalikkan ponselnya, matanya menyapu layar ponselnya dan dia hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

Tangannya meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja, tidak ada gerakan yang menunjukkan jika Hinata akan membalas pesan dari pria itu.

DRRT

_**From: unknown number**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**3000 hari telah berlalu dan aku selalu mencintaimu, jaga dirimu baik-baik**_

Hinata membuang mukanya ke arah yang tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke,rasanya dada Hinata terasa sesak hingga matanya terasa panas.

"_aku harus mengakhirinya"_ batin Hinata

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata melihat kearah jendela namun sosok itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hinata tersentak dari duduknya, saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Sasuke dan segera berlari keluar.

Namun dia tak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun, disudut jalan, di café, atau dimanapun disekitar sana.

Dia menangis seakan basah air hujan disekujur badannya menusuknya sampai ke inti. Badannya merosot jatuh, dia berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangannya

Inilah titik terendah Hinata.

Saat puluhan pasang mata menatap Hinata keheranan, sepasang mata memandangnya nanar diantara orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

"kau orang paling brengsek yang aku harap tidak pernah kutemui seumur hidupku!" ucap Hinata pelan

"apa kau berharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Hinata?" suara baritone itu menyadarkan Hinata, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kebelakangnya.

Pria itu terlihat sangat berantakkan, janggutnya menghiasi wajah yang dulu selalu bersih, kantung matanya seakan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak beristirahat dengan baik, dia, terlihat menyedihkan.

"Iya! Aku berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak akan pernah dipertemukan, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa sangat bodoh" jawab Hinata lantang.

"aku membuatmu sangat menderita ya Hime?" pertanyaan sarkastik Sasuke itu diiringi dengan senyuman sedih.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"aku tidak pernah membayangkan membuatmu menunggu" Hinata menggeleng

"bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau"

Sasuke terdiam, dia tau yang dimaksud Hinata.

"apa kau tau Sasuke? Jika saja kau pulang hari ini dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, aku akan memaafkanmu" ucap Hinata lirih, pandangannya menyiratkan kepedihan.

"aku akan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, seperti aku tidak pernah menunggumu selama 8 tahun tanpa kejelasan, dan..se-seperti aku tidak pernah membaca bahwa kau akan menikah dengan wanita lain..kenapa, kau menyakitiku seperti ini?" diantara air hujan yang membasahi wajah Sasuke, Sasuke menangis tanpa diketahui orang lain.

"aku tau bahwa tidak ada sesuatu dianatara kita yang mengharuskan aku membencimu, tapi aku ingin mengakhirinya..lepaskan aku Sasuke" hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar kalimat Hinata, namun bibirnya terasa kelu, kakinya membeku

"a-aku bisa mati Sasuke..pergilah dari hidupku" Hinata menunduk dan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan gemetar.

Sasuke tau, Hinata tau, jika saja Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk maju 5 langkah dan memeluk Hinata, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Seandainya saja tidak ada tahta yang dipertaruhkan dan ego yang mengalahkan hati.

Ya, seandainya saja semuanya semudah itu.

Dan inilah yang Sasuke dapatkan, cintanya yang dia pegang erat bertahun-tahun, terlepas dari genggamannya, hancur tak tersisa.

SasuHina~

"darimana kau Sasuke!" teriak Itachi ketika melihat adiknya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke yang terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Itachi memijit dahinya pelan.

Jika sudah begini, biasanya Sasuke akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang, namun 10 menit berlalu, Itachi tidak mendengar apapun dari kamar Sasuke.

"berhentilah bersikap sepe-" kalimat Itachi tertahan saat melihat Sasuke meringkuk dibawah kasurnya, isakan menggema dikamar itu.

"kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Sadarlah, kau Uchiha, kehilangan Hyuuga itu tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan apapun" ucap Itachi datar.

"Hinata, bukan sesuatu yang berharga seperti kerjasama milyaran dollar" jawab Sasuke lirih, matanya terpejam erat.

"tapi dia yang membuatku hidup" Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap langsung kedalam iris Itachi yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya.

DEG

Itachi menatap adiknya tidak percaya, sedalam itukah perasaannya untuk perempuan Hyuuganya itu?

"sakit sekali, hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas" tatapan menyedihkan Sasuke mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Itachi hanya meninggalkan adiknya dengan perasaan hancur, dia tidak bernyali untuk mengatakan apapun pada adik yang disayanginya itu.

"_**kau tinggalkan wanita itu atau aku hancurkan kehidupannya!" ucap Fugaku Uchiha pada Itachi muda.**_

Kalimat mendiang ayahnya kembali memenuhi kepalanya, dia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

Uchiha Itachi pernah berada diposisi yang sama seperti Sasuke, 15 tahun yang lalu.

Cinta polosnya kepada Konan, gadis yang mengisi hatinya selama bertahun-tahun itu ditolak keras oleh sang ayah yang menginginkan Itachi menjadi penerus Uchiha dan menikah dengan wanita 'sekelasnya'.

Namun Itachi tidak sekeras Sasuke, dia memimpikan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan sedangkan Sasuke memimpikan Hinata sebagai dunianya.

"_**ayah, Konan sudah hamil anakku"**_

"_**gugurkan, tinggalkan dia, ayah tidak akan mempermasalahkannya" jawaban singkat Fugaku mematahkan semangat Itachi untuk mempertahankan Konan disisinya.**_

_**Walaupun pada akhirnya Itachi tidak meninggalkan Konan, kepala keluarga Uchiha yang keras itu turun tangan.**_

"_**apa yang bisa kau berikan pada Itachi? Rumah bobrokmu dengan nenekmu yang sakit-sakitan? Bahkan keberadaan bayi hanya akan mempersulit semuanya" **_

_**Hati perempuan mana yang tidak pedih mendengar itu? Dan Itachi berada disana, mendengarkan seluruh kalimat yang ayahnya ucapkan kepada Konan, disaat wanita itu sedang mengandung anaknya 3 bulan.**_

Tangan Itachi meraih nakas lemari dan membuka laci kedua, meraih figura yang berisi foto dia dan Konan.

Diusianya yang menginjak 41 tahun namun belum pernah menikah, memang menimbulkan konflik dan ketegangan didalam Uchiha, namun Itachi tidak peduli, dia tidak akan mengubur kenangan pahitnya dengan berpura-pura bahagia dengan menikahi orang lain sementara luka batinnya akan terus menganga.

_**Dengan perasaan hancur, Konan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha bersama Itachi, namun nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya, dia meninggal karena komplikasi saat melahirkan, dan dia membawa serta putra Itachi yang belum sempat lahir kedunia.**_

_**Itachi hancur dan terpuruk, kehidupan yang sudah dia tata dengan baik bersama Konan seakan runtuh.**_

_**Belum lagi ketika dia mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung.**_

_**Dia meninggalkan ayahnya dan menjadi anak pembangkang, dan istrinya meninggalkannya membawa serta anaknya.**_

_**Karma itu nyata.**_

"aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke memaksakan keinginannya sendiri, kan sayangku?aku tidak mau dia berakhir sepertiku" ucap Itachi seraya menatap keluar jendela dengan foto Konan ditangan kanannya.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Iris kelam Itachi memandang lurus ke arah danau diseberangnya, seakan tumpukan pikiran memenuhi otaknya._

"_kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan lembut, tangannya mengelus pundak kiri Itachi._

"_hm" typical Uchiha yang tidak banyak patah kata keluar dari mulutnya._

"_kita bisa menundanya" ucap perempuan itu membuat dahi Itachi berkerut._

"_tidak" jawabnya tegas._

"_Itachi, ada banyak hal yang aku khawatirkan di dunia ini, tapi yang paling membuatku khawatir adalah respon ayahmu ketika putra sulungnya meminta izin menikah di umur 20 tahun dengan wanita sepertiku" dagu perempuan itu bersandar di bahu kiri Itachi, tangan kanannya melingkar di leher Itachi._

"_kau jangan khawatir, aku akan mengusahakan segalanya" tangan Itachi tergerak mengecup tangan kanan perempuan itu._

_Perempuan itu terdiam, diam-diam dia menangis dalam hatinya. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut dengan ayah Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha._

_Karena dia mengenal kekasihnya, Itachi Uchiha yang menginginkan kursi tertinggi di perusahaan raksasa Uchiha yang memang akan menjadi miliknya dikemudian hari._

_Namun Itachi terhalang karena Konan._

_Perempuan hangat yang dia menyelamatkannya ketika dia diserang binatang buas di hutan saat tengah latihan berburu sendirian._

_Dan Itachi sangat tergila-gila padanya._

_SasuHina~_

_Tibalah hari ini, hari dimana Itachi akan meminta restu ayahnya untuk menikahi Konan._

_Namun respon ayahnya sudah bisa Itachi tebak, Fugaku sangat marah._

"_dari semua pria yang ada di dunia, kenapa kau memilih putra sulungku?" tanya Fugaku kepada Konan yang duduk diseberangnya, bersebelahan dengan Itachi._

"_apa karena dia kaya?" kalimat itu tidak hanya menohok Konan, namun juga Itachi yang raut wajahnya langsung menegang._

"_ayah, tolong jangan" ucap Itachi yang dibalas tatapan dingin ayahnya._

"_ini kedua kalinya kau bawa dia kerumah ini, dan kau langsung akan menikahinya? Selesaikan kuliahmu, urus perusahaan dengan benar, lalu akan kuseret wanita manapun yang terbaik untukmu" _

"_aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku juga bisa belajar untuk memimpin perusahaan tapi aku tidak ingin wanita lain" jawab Itachi tegas._

"_baiklah" Fugaku tersenyum penuh arti_

"_kau boleh bersamanya, jika kau lepaskan posisimu" wajah Itachi berubah datar._

"_tapi tidak ada yang lebih baik dalam menjalankan perusahaan selain aku ayah" _

"_kenapa tidak? adikmu sudah menunjukkan bakatnya, dan dia jelas lebih baik darimu" Fugaku mengusap lututnya dengan wajah santai._

"_Ayah!" Itachi meninggikan suaranya._

"_kenapa? Kau tidak mau kehilangan posisimu?" tanya Fugaku tajam._

_Diantara perdebatan ayah dan anak itu, satu perempuan tengah terluka sangat dalam, setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku seakan melukainya dari dalam._

"_ma-maaf".." Konan memecah perdebatan itu dengan bergetar._

"_saya mengerti jika Uchiha-sama tidak berkenan dengan saya, tapi saya akan melakukan apapun untuk Itachi, sekalipun itu berarti melepaskannya, karena saya.." kalimat Konan terputus ketika Itachi memegang tangannya yang mengepal dengan erat._

"_saya sangat menyayanginya, karena itu..tolong jangan hancurkan dirinya" ucap Konan seraya menangis._

Itachi terbangun dengan terengah-engah, dadanya terasa sesak, dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di kursi di pojok kamar.

Setiap malam, selama bertahun-tahun, Itachi selalu bermimpi buruk seperti ini, puncaknya ketika Itachi terbangun dan tangisnya seakan pecah, tangis yang dia tahan selama bertahun-tahun.

Perasaan bersalah dan rindunya memenuhi dadanya.

Dia sangat merindukan Konan.

Tangannya membuka laci di meja dihadapannya, meraih sebuah tabung kecil yang berisi obat.

"aku merindukanmu" ucapnya lirih sambil meneguk obat itu.

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa setelah kematian Konan dan putranya, Itachi mulai mengkonsumsi anti depresan dan jika dia berhenti satu hari saja, dia akan mulai menangis dan mulai mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

Namun dia harus tetap bertahan 'normal' sampai Sasuke menduduki jabatan menggantikan dirinya.

Dan jika Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, Itachi harus tetap hidup seperti mayat hidup. Ketika bayangan nekad dan Konan memenuhi hati dan pikirannya, namun obat-obatan sudah tidak mebantunya, Itachi akan menanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri 1 pertanyaan.

"_**haruskah aku melampiaskan rasa kecewa tentang hidupku yang tidak beruntung kepada adikku?"**_

Ketika pertanyaan itu muncul, Itachi akan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, hendak mengucapkan selamat kepada adiknya yang dia restui hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Hinata.

Tapi egonya selalu menang.

Anehnya, ketika kemarin adiknya pulang dan menyatakan kesediaannya menikahi putri tunggal Haruno Corp tanpa paksaan, dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, terlebih Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan berantakkan, basah kuyup dan menangis, ya seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis dihadapan kakaknya.

Dan di detik itu Itachi tau, adiknya yang dia pikir tidak mencintai Hinata seperti dia mencintai Konan, ternyata dia salah besar.

Kenyataannya adalah Sasuke menaruh seluruh hidupnya pada Hinata Hyuuga yang kini telah melepas adiknya.

SasuHina~

Langit mendung Tokyo seakan menahan Hinata untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

Dia sedang meringkuk dilantai, tepat dihadapan kaca luas apartemennya, menatap langit gelap yang menunjukkan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Tubuhnya lemas sekali, dan dia terserang demam karena hujan kemarin.

"kami-sama, kenapa aku seperti ini" ucap Hinata seraya menghapus kasar air matanya.

Hinata tidak berminat pada apapun, termasuk makan, padahal dia belum makan sejak kemarin.

Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur Hinata.

TOK TOK

Bunyi pintu apartemennya yang diketuk membuat menutup matanya, seakan enggan membukakan pintu itu kepada siapapun.

"Hinata! Buka pintunya"

Hinata tau suara itu, suara khas Naruto Uzumaki, sahabatnya dan Sasuke.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka sedikit sekali, hanya sebatas celah.

Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, lalu dengan reflek tangannya membawa Hinata kedalam dekapannya, merengkuh seluruh kepingan-kepingan Hinata yang hancur.

"a-aku sudah me-mengatakannya Naru-kun..a-aku su-sudah kehilangannya" isaknya dalam pelukan Naruto.

Pria itu hanya mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"kau melakukan hal yang baik, sudah waktunya kau menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri Hinata"

Mereka hanya berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah menutup, Naruto memberikan segalanya yang dia bisa untuk menghibur wanita yang ada di pelukannya.

SasuHina~

Sasuke memotong daging dipiringnya, sesekali merespon yang sedang dibicarakan 2 orang laki-laki di dekatnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke sedang makan malam dengan Akashi Haruno dan Sakura Haruno, calon istri Sasuke.

Namun Sakura yang memandang Sasuke sejak awal makan malam, menyadari bahwa jiwa lelaki itu tidak pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Tidak dapat Sakura tepis, bahwa pesona Sasuke Uchiha mampu membuatnya mengiyakan pernikahan itu. Bahwa sebelum tawaran dari Uchiha datang, banyak sekali perusahaan besar yang hendak mempersunting putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu membuat semua orang keheranan.

"jadi bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memecah konsentrasi Sasuke.

"apa kau setuju jika tidak ada pesta pertunangan?" tanyanya lagi dengan sabar ketika Sasuke tidak meresponnya.

"terserah saja" ucapnya singkat.

Akashi hanya tersenyum puas, sedangkan Itachi melirik sesaat adiknya.

"ayah, aku dan Sasuke harus mengejar film kami yang akan tayang sebentar lagi, jadi boleh kami pergi lebih dulu" Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura, sejak kapan dia janjian nonton film dengan perempuan itu?

"oh begitu, tentu saja boleh jika Uchiha san memperbolehkan" Itachi yang mendengarnya tersenyum, membuat Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung merangkul Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari restoran itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"pergilah, aku sedang membantumu untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang menganggu pikirannya" jawabnya sambil membenahi gaun selututnya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura tak percaya.

" Hinata atau siapapun namanya, temui dia" tegas Sakura seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau tau jika kau tidak pergi, kita bisa kembali ke dalam dan medengarkan kedua wali kita merencanakan pernikahan yang tidak kau inginkan. Namun jika kau pergi, kau bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun sebentar"

"apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Haruno? Aku tau kau tidak melakukan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianku"

"kau"

"pergilah menemui kekasihmu yang kau inginkan itu, lalu kembali padaku, istri yang kau dan perusahaanmu butuhkan" kalimat Sakura seakan memecahkan logika Sasuke.

"walaupun kau menentang pernikahan ini, aku tidak akan mundur. Mengejutkan karena kau tidak menentangnya. Jadi pergilah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada wanita rendah itu, dan kembalilah pada duniamu yang megah" dan sesaat kemudian, Sakura masuk kedalam taksi yang berhenti didepan mereka, meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam mematung.

SasuHina~

Hinata membereskan apartemennya sepulangnya Naruto, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam namun matanya belum mengantuk.

Dia cukup terhibur dengan kehadiran Naruto, mereka makan snack, bermain kartu, dan bercerita tentang pekerjaan dan hal-hal yang tidak melibatkan Sasuke.

Hinata meraih plastik sampah dan hendak membuangnya keluar, namun tepat ketika dia membuka pintu, Sasuke Uchiha sudah berdiri 3 langkah didepannya.

Seketika Hinata terkesiap, hendak menutup pintunya namun ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang masuk di sela-sela pintu.

"dengarkan aku sebentar Hinata" ucapnya lirih

Oh Hinata merindukan suara ini.

"aku akan menikah bulan depan" kalimat itu menusuh Hinata telak di dadanya, kakinya bergetar hebat, dia langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu memunggungi Sasuke yang berlutut merosot jatuh dihadapannya.

"karena itu, aku mohon..jangan membaca majalah apapun, jangan menonton televisi, dan jangan meng-update berita di sosial mediamu, aku tidak mau kau menangis"

"maafkan aku yang membuang waktumu"

"tapi kau tidak tau berapa ribu kali aku sudah memegang fotomu dan hendak meninggalkan segalanya disana dan pergi kesini"

"kakakku, dia ketergantungan pada anti depresan, dan memiliki kecendrungan terserang beberapa penyakit mental" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya meleleh.

"aku mengetahui itu kemarin, sebelum aku menemuimu. Dan disaat aku melihatmu, aku berpikir keras tentang kakakku"

"kukira luka yang sering dia dapatkan memang benar karena cedera bermain polo dan alasan lain yang dia buat. Namun tidak, dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri" suara Sasuke mulai bergetar.

"tadinya, aku ingin menarik tanganmu dan pergi keujung dunia ini, hanya kita berdua"

"aku terjebak Hinata, rasanya aku bisa mati kapan saja" isakan Hinata terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku sadar, jika kau bersamaku, kau akan mengorbankan segala yang sudah kau perjuangkan selama ini, na-namun.."

"jika kita tidak bersama, kau akan bersedih beberapa saat, namun kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau harus tau bahwa sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada yang menggantikanmu" Sasuke mengeluarkan surat dari saku jasnya, menyelipkannya di celah pintu.

"berikan ini kepada siapapun pasanganmu nanti, dan jika aku sudah tidak ada disini, kau boleh membacanya"

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh menandakan kepergian Sasuke, dan tangis Hinata pecah.

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangannya yang memeluk kakinya.

Matanya menatap nanar sepucuk surat disampingnya, rasnaya dia enggan sekali membacanya, namun tangannya sudah membuka lipatan surat itu.

'_Hime,_

_kamu pernah menungguku dalam diam, menahan rasa sakit sendirian, dan mencintaiku bahkan terasa menyakitkan bagimu._

_Terima kasih_

_Kita tidak sempurna namun semua waktu yang kita habiskan terasa nyata bagiku. _

_aku masih terlalu egois, melindungi dan berpikir pendek, aku masih tidak bisa membedakannya._

_Kau naif namun sangat keras kepala, walaupun kau tidak mengutarakan keinginanmu, kau sebenrnyat punya keinginan yang kuat._

_Mulai sekarang, jadilah Hinata yang lebih kuat, utarakan segalanya,jangan menahan perasaanmu hanya untuk melindungi perasaan orang lain._

_Dan untuk pasangan Hinata, _

_Sebelum kau bersama Hinata, aku sudah lebih dulu mencintainya, dan akan terus begitu._

_Satu hal yang bisa menggambarkan Hinata secara keseluruhan adalah, dia sempurna._

_Dia manja, terkadang kekanakan, namun lebih sering dewasa, jangan membentaknya._

_Dia memiliki bekas luka di lengan kanannya, rambutnya mudah rontok, tipesnya mudah kambuh jika dia kelelahan, jika sudah begitu, tolong rawat dia._

_Jangan biarkan dia terkena air hujan, dia akan langsung demam._

_Dia suka mendengarkan Mozart 'Six Moments Musicaux, Op 16:No.3' sambil memakan cemilan._

_Jika kamu mengajaknya berkencan, pastikan untuk menggenggam tangannya setiap saat, dia menyukainya._

_Aku mengatakan ini semua, agar kau melakukan itu karena aku belum bisa melakukan itu semua untuknya._

_Jaga dia dengan caraku, namun cintai dia dengan penuh, sesuai caramu._

_Sasuke Uchiha'_

"bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan baik jika aku tau bahwa hidupmu sendiri berantakkan, Sasuke?" ucap Hinata lirih seraya meremas surat itu dipelukannya.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

_**aku mencintaimu, Hinata**_

.

.

Hinata terbangun sambil terengah-engah, keringat mengucur di pelipisnya.

Semenjak kepergian Sasuke dari apartemennya, Hinata mencoba untuk tidur, namun dia selalu terbangun dalam keadaan terengah-engah setelah mendengar suara Sasuke di mimpinya.

Malam seakan berjalan lambat, dan itu terasa membunuhnya.

Selimut tipis yang menutupi separuh badannya seakan tak melawan hawa dingin di apartemennya itu, matanya melihat kearah jendela, hujan tak kunjung berhenti, sama seperti perasaannya yang tidak akan sembuh.

SasuHina~

Naruto POV

Aku meregangkan punggungku di kursi,dan tenggorokanku terasa kering saat aku melihat kearah gelas yang sudah kosong di mejaku.

Aku membuka kulkasku, mengambil sekaleng bir dingin, dan kembali menuju ruang kerjaku.

Pekerjaan kantor yang kubawa ke rumah sudah selesai, aku membuka ponselku, melihat isi sosial media, mencari tau apa yang sedang dunia bicarakan saat ini.

Namun mataku memandang sebuah foto di kolom explore ku, sebuah foto seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu sedang tersenyum manis dan terlihat memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya.

'_**the big day is near!"**_

Aku tertarik untuk membuka profilnya, dan dua foto sebelumnya adalah foto wanita itu dengan seorang pria yang sangat dia kenal, Uchiha Sasuke yang bersebelahan namun dengan wajah datar.

Entah mengapa, mataku seakan memanas melihat ini.

Aku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, dulu dia adalah casanova terkenal di Western Academy, ya kami satu sekolah, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Namun bagiku dia lebih seperti berandalan, dia lebih sering berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain dibanding duduk di kelas, dan kekasarannya sudah terkenal di sekolah. Tapi anehnya, dia selalu mendapat peringkat 1 dan memenangkan semua olimpiade di sekolah.

Dia benar-benar jenius, namun temperamental. Dan sialnya dia adalah sahabatku sejak SMP.

Dan Hinata adalah gadis yatim piatu lugu yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler berkebun dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan.

Hinata bukan seperti gadis di novel atau film, yang memakai kacamata tebal dan kutubuku yang dikucilkan. Dia cantik, pintar, dia sangat hangat dan benar-benar besinar.

Temannya lebih banyak daripada temanku, namun dia sangat sederhana dan lebih banyak menyendiri.

Dan jujur, aku menaruh hati padanya, sampai suatu hari Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hinata.

Hari itu, Sasuke datang ke rumahku memakai kaos hitam polos, dan jeans, rambutnya dia tata rapi dan dia terlihat lebih beraturan dari biasanya.

Aku terkejut dengan perubahan Sasuke, namun siapapun yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis, tentu akan berdandan seperti ini kan?

Namun ternyata tidak hanya disitu, Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Dia belajar dengan baik di sekolah, dan dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah bersikap kasar ataupun menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ah, sudahkah kukatakan bahwa Sasuke mengidap self-abuse? Semuanya bermula ketika ibunya yang mengajarkan kelembutan dan rasa sayang, meninggal dunia.

Itu menghancurkan Sasuke.

Tapi di hari-hari itu, dia berubah.

Sekalipun aku menyukai Hinata, namun saat aku melihat pengaruh Hinata pada hidup Sasuke. Tegakah aku merebut Hinata?

Tepat ketika aku mengingat masa SMA ku, ponselku berdering dengan nama itu tertera di layar.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

Aku mengangkat panggilannya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun, menunggu orang diseberang sana bicara lebih dulu.

"aku di depan rumahmu" ucapnya membuatku menuju jendela, dan melihat sebuah sedan hitam terparkir didepan pagarku.

"sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bicara?" tanyanya.

"6 tahun" jawabku dingin.

Ya, Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan kontak denganku 7 tahun lalu.

"apa kau tau kenapa aku menjauhimu?"

"karena aku tau kau menyukai Hinata" aku terdiam mematung.

"hari itu, aku menyadari bahwa kau menyukai kekasihku, bahkan sejak masih SMA."

"aku sangat marah, hingga rasanya aku ingin segera kembali ke Jepang. Namun aku juga sadar kalau kau bisa mencintai Hinata lebih dariku. Itu membuatku lebih merasa takut setengah mati" suara tawa kecil terdengar .

Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan apapun, mataku hanya menatap mobil yang aku yakin adalah mobil Sasuke hingga beberapa menit berlalu..

Entah mengapa, hatiku merasa tercubit melihat mobil sedan itu pergi dari depan pagarku, aku menatap kosong jalanan yang basah, dan panggilan yang terputus seakan meninggalkan anganku mengambang begitu saja.

Naruto POV End.

SasuHina~

Langkah kaki Sasuke terburu-buru, dia keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah dia parkirkan di depan mansion Uchiha.

Wajahnya murung, dan tubuhnya basah karena terguyur air hujan, namun dia tetap bergegas masuk kedalam, seakan ada sesuatu yang menunggunya di dalam.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke membuka pintu besar yang berada di pojok lantai dua.

Matanya menatap sosok yang terbaring disana, dengan selang infus di tangan kanannya dan perban di tangan kirinya.

Sontak langkah Sasuke menjadi gontai, dia mendekati sosok itu dan berlutut, menyamakan dengan tinggi kasur yang rendah, kepalanya tertunduk, enggan melihat Itachi yang terbaring.

Itachi membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika menyadari ada seseorang didalam ruangannya.

"tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku" kalimat dan isakan lirih dari Sasuke seakan mengisi kesunyian di kamar itu.

"aku tidak bisa kehilangan 2 orang sekaligus"

DEG

Itachi memejamkan matanya erat.

Seperti potongan scene film yang terulang kembali, Itachi mengingat semua kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Dan sekarang, dia membuat Sasuke, adik kesayangannya berlutut di sampingnya hanya karena mentalnya yang terganggu.

Bukankah seharusnya hanya Itachi yang merasa tersiksa?

"keringkan dirimu"perintah Itachi parau, namun tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"kakak" Itachi tertegun mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"aku akan memohon untuk terakhir kalinya" Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Itachi yang mengambil posisi duduk menyender di kepala kasur.

Sasuke mengambil posisi bersujud, menempelkan dahinya ke lantai yang dingin.

"tolong batalkan pernikahan ini, tolong lepaskan aku"

"kau boleh membuangku ke ujung dunia, mencoret namaku dari nama pewaris tunggal, atau.."

"kau boleh membunuhku sekarang" Itachi enggan menatap kearah adiknya, hatinya berkecamuk mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"tapi tolong jangan ganggu Hinata lagi, kembalikan kehidupannya seperti sebelum Uchiha masuk dan mengacaukannya"

Salah telak, Itachi mengira Sasuke akan meminta dia mengizinkannya bersama dengan Hinata, namun ternyata permintaannya berbeda.

Matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, menatap punggung adiknya nanar.

"aku tidak mengurungmu, kenapa kau minta dilepaskan?" tanyanya.

"karena kakak mengurung Hinata, kau membuat dia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyakitinya, kau membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasa terluka karena keluarga Uchiha"

"kau harus bisa bedakan perasaan cinta dan kemunafikan Sasuke"

"apakah ini salahku dan Hinata sehingga kau tidak bisa bersama dengan wanita yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi, membuat Itachi menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"kenapa kau menyudutkan semua orang hanya karena rasa bersalah yang mengikutimu?"

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, onyxnya bertemu dengan Itachi.

"SASUKE!"

"AKU RASANYA INGIN MATI!" Sasuke berbalik meninggikan suaranya

"setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun, aku ingin kembali pada Hinata, namun aku tidak bisa dan ketidakmampuanku itu membuatku kehilangan segalanya"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali padanya?!" kilat marah terlihat dimata Itachi.

"karena aku tau tentang penyakitmu" jawab Sasuke lirih, Itachi yang terkejut masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"keluar" jawab Itachi.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke berdiri, melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Itachi yang diam mematung di kamar itu.

Tangannya yang masih menggunakan infus itu tergerak meraih ponselnya, dan membaca sesuatu yang membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

SasuHina~

Guyuran air dingin membasahi tubuh Sasuke, dia hanya berdiam diri dibawah guyuran shower selama beberapa menit, seakan menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"_**Uchiha-sama, anda diminta segera pulang, karena tuan besar mengiris tangannya lagi"**_

Suara Kakashi di panggilan telepon itu seakan terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke.

Semua terapi milyaran, dokter terbaik dari penjuru dunia yang didatangkan oleh keluarga Uchiha, seakan tidak membuahkan hasil apapun untuk kesehatan Itachi.

Justru, keadannya semakin memburuk, sekalipun mengkonsumsi obatnya, Itachi akan tetap hilang kendali dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Seakan semuanya sia-sia.

Belum lagi desakan dari para pemegang saham di perusahaan Uchiha agar Itachi segera dilengserkan dari digantikan oleh Sasuke.

Bukan hanya satu, tapi seluruh pemegang saham.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan tanpa baju atasan, dia bergegas membuka laptopnya dan matanya terpaku pada angka-angka yang terus bergerak dan statik yang semakin menurun.

'_**Direktur Utama menderita gangguan mental, saham Uchiha Corp. menurun drastis'**_

Kilat marah nampak di mata Sasuke ketika membaca headline berita itu, namun itu memang benar adanya, saham perusahaannya terjun bebas.

Sasuke tau bahwa tidak ada jalan lain selain dirinya mengambil alih perusahaan.

"kabari seluruh pemegang saham, rapat diadakan dalam 2 jam" perintah Sasuke cepat kepada Kakashi lewat telepon.

"maaf Tuan Sasuke, tapi Tuan Itachi sudah mengabari para pemegang saham untuk upacara serah terima jabatan akan dilaksanakan hari ini jam 3"

Hening.

Sasuke menutup panggilannya dan bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

SasuHina~

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya gontai memasuki kantornya, bunyi denting lonceng yang berbunyi ketika seseorang membuka pintu membuat Ino yang sedang berbincang dengan pelanggan menoleh pada Hinata.

Ino permisi kepada pelanggannya yang digantikan oleh karyawan lainnya.

"kukira cutimu sampai besok?" tanya Ino basa-basi.

"aku bosan di rumah" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, Hinata berjalan menuju tangga dan meninggalkan Ino yang tau betul perasaan sahabatnya saat ini.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berusaha menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam kesibukan pekerjaannya, dia juga baru mendapat project besar.

Dia membuka amplop cokelat itu dan mempelajari isinya.

Sebagai wedding organizer handal, Hinata sudah sering mendapat project besar atau klien dari kalangan atas.

Namun hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan paku saat membaca judul proposal.

'The Royal Wedding: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura'

"Mia-san, siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" tanya Hinata pada asistennya.

"seorang wanita berambut merah muda Hyuuga-san, dia bilang dia akan kembali saat Hyuuga-san sudah kembali bekerja"

Senyum getir menghiasi wajah ayu Hinata.

Dia baru saja berpisah dari kekasihnya, dan sekarang dia harus menjadi organizer pernikahan mantan kekasihnya?

"kita tolak saja klien itu" ucap Ino yang muncul dari tangga.

"tidak baik menolak klien" jawab Hinata pelan.

"kau gila jika akan menerima project itu Hina-chan" Hinata tersenyum dan mentap Ino mantap.

"aku baik-baik saja Ino-chan"

Ya, Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

SasuHina~

Seluruh pemegang saham perusahaan sudah memenuhi panggilan Itachi, pun dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah siap memulai semuanya.

"selamat sore, terima kasih sudah berkenan hadir" Itachi membuka acara itu

" saya Uchiha Itachi akan langsung pada intinya saja"

"saya yakin semua orang sudah mendengar kabar bahwa saya sedang sakit, dan rasanya saya sudah waktunya untuk istirahat dini"

"dan atas kesepakatan bersama, saya sudah menunjuk adik saya, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai penerus tunggal Uchiha Group selanjutnya, menggantikan saya."

Itachi kemudian memberi jeda dan Sasuke menatap lurus semua orang di ruangan itu, perasaan enggan itu masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"dengan total saham 44,78%, Sasuke menjadi pemegang saham terbesar dan terkuat saat ini" semua orang sontak kaget, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"bukankah saham Sasuke-san hanya 18%?" tanya seorang pemegang saham.

"ditambah dengan saham saya yang akan saya limpahkan kepadanya"nampak beberapa orang berdehem pelan dan berbisik kepada orang disebelahnya.

Rapat berjalan dengan lancar walaupun sempat memanas karena keputusan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"kenapa kakak tidak mengatakan apapun padaku mengenai saham?" tanya Sasuke ketika rapat selesai dan tidak satupun orang tersisa diruangan itu kecuali Sasuke dan Itachi.

"kau harus menjadi satu-satunya pemegang saham terkuat, agar tidak ada yang bisa menggoyangkanmu" ucap Itachi tegas.

"sekarang tanggung jawab ini adalah tugasmu Sasuke, jaga dengan baik sesuai caramu" Itachi menyerahkan sebuah map merah kepada Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke hanya meremas map itu tanpa membukanya, sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi Direktur Utama Uchiha Group, perusahaan terbesar di Asia.

SasuHina~

Dua wanita itu duduk berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain, Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata di ruangan Hinata.

Wanita mesurai merah muda itu tersenyum penuh arti kearah Hinata yang sedang mempelajari konsep yang diinginkan Sakura.

"jadi bisa kita mulai dari konsepnya Haruno-san?" ujar Hinata seraya menatap kearah Sakura.

"tidak perlu" Hinata mengernyit.

"semuanya sudah diurus, konsep, gaun, dekor dan catering" ucap Sakura seraya masih tersenyum.

"baiklah, bagaimana dengan souvenir dan lokasi?"

"sudah kubilang, semuanya sudah diurus, Hinata" Hinata tersentak, jelas tidak sopan memanggil nama panggilan seseorang jika mereka belum saling mengenal.

"jadi untuk apa anda kesini Haruno-san?" Hinata menutup berkas didepannya.

"kau gadis yang pintar" Sakura terkekeh.

"aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu, semua ini" jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk berkas-berkasi konsep pernikahannya.

"kau jelas sudah mengenalku, namun kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku. apa kau hanya menutupi hatimu yang terasa sakit Hinata?" Hinata terdiam.

"pernikahan kami bernilai jutaan dollar Amerika, dan kehidupan yang akan kami jalan akan sangat berbeda dari kehidupan yang kau impikan, yang jelas terlalu rendah"

"jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, silahkan pergi Haruno-san, saya punya janjidengan klien lain"

"aku tau Sasuke menemuimu" Hinata tertegun.

"kau! Tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari cinta monyet Uchiha Sasuke, namun aku akan menjadi ratu di hidupnya. Jadi berhentilah menahan langkah Sasuke, dan enyahlah" Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Hinata, namun dia membalikkan badannya.

"datanglah ke pernikahanku, akan kupastikan kau mendapat tempat spesial"

"Kami-sama" jari lentiknya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

SasuHina~

Royal Palace Ballroom

Sasuke POV

Hari yang tidak aku tunggu akhirnya tiba, aku sudah tiba di venue namun masih enggan keluar dari mobilku.

"Tuan, Tuan Itachi mencari anda" kalimat Kakashi memecah lamunan singkatku.

Aku sudah tiba 10 menit yang lalu, namun aku masih berusaha mengulur waktu yang tersisa.

"jika aku masuk, acaranya akan segera dimulai Kakashi" jawabku, Kakashi seakan mengerti maksudku.

Normal POV

Lampu-lampu telah dimatikan, menandakan mempelai pria telah tiba, semua orang menatap kearah pintu, mata Hinata menangkap siluet lelaki tinggi dengan rambut yang khas.

"Mempelai pria tiba" ucap pembawa acara.

Sasuke berjalan di altar di hadapan Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

Hianta tersenyum pedih, tipikal Sasuke sekali yang emotionless.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke membalikkan badannya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Hinata merasakan aliran darahku berhenti memompa jantungnya, digantikan dengan rasa sakit dan sesak luar biasa di dadanya.

Tatapan mata Sasuke seolah mengatakan sesuatu, hingga Hinata tersadar ketika pembawa acara mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mempelai Wanita tiba"

Dan disanalah pandanganku menatap Sakura, diikuti seluruh pasang mata di ruangan ini yang memandang Sakura takjub.

Dia begitu anggun dengan gaun mewah dan riasan yang menghiasi wajahnya, tangannya melingkar erat di lengan ayahnya.

Ketika ayahnya memberikan tangan Sakura pada Sasuke, Hinata berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha menahan tangisnya yang akan segera pecah.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata menatap punggung Hinata yang kian menjauh.

"haah..hahh" Hinata duduk di tangga, sambil memegangi dadanya, air mata bercucuran dari matanya.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan hati dan mentalnya, namun mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Bayangan pria yang kau cintai akan mengucapkan janji suci dengan wanita lain, seakan menampar Hinata.

Itu bukan lagi bayangan..

Semua memori tentang Sasuke seakan berputar di kepalanya, bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana Hinata menunggu tanpa kabar, dan bagaimana Hinata harus berhadapan dengan segalanya selama bertahun-tahun..

Sungguh, hati Hinata rasanya sudah mati.

To Be Continued


End file.
